


Berserk

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Feroce [2]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 30. Vampire AU» N° parole: 109Lista: PumpFic 2020.Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/nickroblesart/art/Troll-Destruction-326470507; Troll Destruction BY NickRoblesArt
Series: Feroce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987795
Kudos: 2





	Berserk

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: gatsu the berserker by oldboy93; https://www.deviantart.com/oldboy93/art/gatsu-the-berserker-480923260.

Berserk

Un gigantesco lupo nero si arrampicava lungo la scarpata.

< Maledetto, non m’interessa chi tu fossi prima >. Ringhiava, inferocito. La sua pelliccia sembrava composta da delle fiamme oscure. < Ora sei ‘qualcosa’ che voglio distruggere.

Ti morderò alla gola e ti reciderò la giugulare. Ti staccherò la testa e ti squarterò, voglio vedere come ti riprendi, ‘pipistrellone’ >.

Le sue unghie aguzze si conficcavano nella parete.

Raggiunse la cima e, nel balzo, si ritrasformò in un essere umano.

Gatsu si alzò in piedi, stringendo con forza l’elsa della sua gigantesca spada con una mano sola. Ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi e avanzò con passo deciso verso il castello.

[109].


End file.
